heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
House of the Reapers
This is the base of the Newhaven gang known as the Reapers. Located under St. John's cemetery, all there plans of chaos are created here. You may RP here as well. RP Zone The werewolf figure would skillfully pounce among the tombstones as he stopped at the statue of the angel. "This is where he said it'll be", he says as he removes the book in her hands. The statue begins to rumble as it slowly moves backward to reveal a staircase. "Bingo was his name-o", he says with a smirk. Elias approached, gun drawn. "Hey! Kid! You getting payed for this thing too?" He asked. "There's a reward for this?", he ask as he starts sniffing around. "That's great I guess, but I'm just in it to make the streets a better place". "Oh, and you can call me K-9", he says. "Now let's get this party started whoooooo!", he excitedly yells as he runs down the stairs ready for action. Elias's face crinkled with confusion, and disappointment that he'd now have to split the reward three ways, opposed to two, before following him down into the lair. Ian was about to protest when Elias began following the wolf child, K-9, into the hidden passage. Having little interest in waiting among the tombstones alone, Ian hesitantly followed as well. The stairs would eventually lead the two to a large corridor as the walked down the halls of the mysterious underground base. K-9 would then suddenly stop as he began to sniff the air once more. "There are about 7 people in the room ahead", he says to Elias "You ready to spring into action?". "I guess so." Elias said wearily, checking the safety of his gun. "We're just rushing in?" Ian asked, not particularly liking the idea. "You do recall we have a hostage to deal with. If we aren't careful she could be the first one to take a bullet once we get in there. If that happens not only will no one be getting paid, but we're going to have to explain to the mayor of Newhaven why his daughter is dead. I don't know about you two, but that sounds like a bad day no matter how you look at it." "What do you propose?" Elias asked. "They're in a hidden catacomb lair. It's not like we can exactly look in the windows." He said, scratching his face with the barrel of his gun. Ian was about to say something against Elias superb display of gun safety, especially with the safety left off, but decided against it and began contemplating their options for dealing with the reapers. Ian looked between Elias and K-9 for a few moments before looking back the way they had come. "How much do you think that statue up there weighed?" Ian finally asked. "Be a shame if it fell on somebody while they were investigating a strange howl." "No offense but I'm not really liking that plan", K-9 says as he picks his ear. "I'm more of a live for the moment type of guy", he says as he then stretches a bit. "Sometimes you just gotta jump in!", he says as he runs around the corner to confront all seven reapers. What the fuck is that?" , one of them say. "Hola , me puede llamar a la K -9 y voy a estar servirle su arresto hoy", K-9 says. There was a brief silence following K-9's entrance into the Reapers' main chamber, as none of the thugs were quite sure how to respond to the dog man's sudden appearance. Five of the goons sat around a small table cluttered with playing cards and ash trays, surrounded by a worn sofa and two folding chairs. Two more goons were in the chamber, one retrieving a beer from a mini fridge and the other with what looked like a cigarette dangling between his lips standing by a large metal box. "Oh dear god." Ian stated from around the corner, breaking the confused silence. Elias stood still, and stared blankly, only moving to take a swig from his flask, and put it back in his jacket. "I say we count to like... 25 or something. Cause by then either: they'll kill him, and they won't be expecting us, or he'll be eating one of their throats, and they'll be distracted. What do you think?" He asked, still staring off. "Well it seems my plans just go out the window anyway, but these idiots are either too drunk or too stoned to know what to do, so I say we just hit them before they sober up." Ian took his Glock out of his holster and chambered the first round. "I don't care what the fuck it is, kill it!", one of them yells as they all pull out sub-machine guns and start firing rapidly. K-9 however, starts dodging the bullets effortlessly with his agility as he backflips and somersaults out the way of certain death. "You guys don't play around", he says. Suddenly a bullet abruptly strikes K-9 through the chest. "Oh....crap", he says as he falls face first. "Never play with death", Grimm the leader of the reapers says as stands behind K-9's body wielding a pistol in hand. "You other two can come out now I know you're here", he says. Ian cursed under his breath. Needless to say things had gone downhill rather quickly. With options limited, Ian rreluctantly stepped out form around the corner, his Glock raised, shifting form Reaper to Reaper as he scanned for the nearest available cover. "Remind me to sign you up for obedience school." Ian said flatly, directing the comment towards K-9. "I- I think he's dead." Elias said, with a tinge of dissapointment in his voice, following Ian. K-9 would suddenly kick flip up as the hole in his chest was now gone. "I'm ok", he says with a smirk. "As I always say, as long as it ain't silva it ain't gonna kill ya!", he says as he gets ready for battle. Battle Zone K-9 Elias Ian Category:Heroes United Category:Earth Category:Location Category:Earth RP Zone Category:RP Zone Category:United States Category:New Jersey Category:Newhaven